sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Saltzman
Lucy Elaine Saltzman (eventually Gilbert) is a main character and female protagonist in the series War of the Heart. She is a Greek demigod, daughter of Ares, the god of War, and the adoptive daughter/biological niece of Alaric Saltzman and adoptive sister/biological cousin of Spencer Saltzman, and love interest of Jeremy Gilbert. History Lucy was born in Boston, Massachusetts to Alana Saltzman. However, when Lucy was three, her mother was killed in a car accident with some of her friends, after which her uncle, Alaric, adopted her. At the age of nine, Lucy realized she was a demigod and had her first altercation with monsters (vampires specifically). She was saved by a Satyr named Phoebus, who then took her to Camp Half-Blood, located in Long Island. Personality Like most of her paternal half-siblings, Lucy generally hot-tempered, brave, and strong-willed, and is a fierce and daring warrior taking pride in her own combat skills. Lucy is protective over those closest to her, especially Jeremy Gilbert, even before they officially began dating. Physical Appearance Lucy is petite with dark brown, almost black hair and hazel eyes. Powers and Abilities General Abilities * ADHD: Like most demigods, Lucy possesses inborn supernatural battle reflexes and senses that she uses to analyze the fighting style of her opponent. * Fighting Skills: Lucy has been trained in hand-to-hand combat during her stays at Camp Half-Blood. * Dyslexia: Her brain is "hardwired" for Ancient Greek instead of modern languages. Demigod Abilities * Physically Enhanced: As a daughter of Ares, Lucy is very strong, fast and agile. * Telumkinesis: Being a child of Ares would make her an expert in all weapon usage and she may even have some degree of magical control over them. Lucy is shown to be skilled in wielding a spear, sword and knife, though her preferred weapon is her black celestial bronze spear. ** Weapon Conjuration: As a daughter of Ares, Lucy is able to transform any object around her into any weapon and/or tool through sheer concentration. ** Weapon Curses: As a daughter of Ares, Lucy is able to place curses on her opponents weapons. * Odikinesis: As a result of being the daughter of Ares, Lucy has limited control and influence over the emotions of war (such as hate and rage). * Pyrokinesis (limited): Lucy is capable of generating heat and fire to a certain degree. * Necromancy (limited): As a daughter of Ares, Lucy can summon the losing undead soldiers from any war. Relationships Alaric Saltzman Alaric is Lucy's biological uncle. After after the death of Alana (Lucy's mother and Alaric's younger sister) Alaric decided to adopt Lucy and raise her as his own. Spencer Saltzman Spencer is Lucy's biological cousin, and Alaric's daughter with his high-school sweetheart. Jeremy Gilbert Jeremy is Lucy's love interest throughout the series. The two started out as friends, but over time began to fall in love, Name Meaning * 'Lucy '''is an English and French feminine given name derived from Latin masculine given name Lucius with the meaning ''as of light(born at dawn or daylight, maybe also shiny, or of light complexion). * '''Elaine '''is of Greek origin meaning "sun ray or shining light". * '''Saltzman '''is an Ashkenazic Jewish occupational name for a producer or seller of salt, from German Salz "salt" + Mann "man". Altered spelling of German Salzmann. Trivia * Lucy's birthday is given July 23, 1995. ** She is three years, one month, and a day younger than her adoptive sister Spencer, and her future sister-in-law Elena Gilbert. * Her Zodiac sign is Leo * Lucy is right handed doing mundane activities, but is ambidextrous when fighting. Category:Female Characters